The invention relates to a filter for filtering pyrolysis oil.
The invention further relates to a filtering arrangement for filtering pyrolysis oil.
In this text pyrolysis means converting fuel in inert conditions and in high temperature into gaseous state, which forms an oil-like, different organic compounds comprising liquid as it condensed. Inert conditions mean oxygen-free conditions where no combustion of the fuel occurs.
In the pyrolysis process fuel is pyrolyzed, and formed gaseous compounds, i.e. pyrolysis gases are separated from the char residue and the pyrolysis gases are condensed into pyrolysis oil.
Pyrolysis oil may be used as fuel or refined into different chemicals. Production of pyrolysis oil from different kinds of biomass, for example from wood fuels, is studied for replacing coal and heavy fuel oil.
A challenge with the pyrolysis process is that pyrolysis oil may comprise not only liquid components but also solid matter, e.g. bed material originating from pyrolysis reactor, coke particles formed in the process, raw material of the pyrolysis process etc., and liquid components having high viscosity. These components may cause problems e.g. in end use of pyrolysis oil by blocking oil-burners' nozzles etc.